jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Park:Operation Genesis II (Pythor9449)
DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT PYTHOR9449 OR '' ''PEENUT2K7'S PERMISSION. WE WILL UNDO YOUR EDIT. Ever since Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis was created, we have been waiting for a sequel, but nobody has heard of a JPOG II despite their pleas. Some people don't think that a JPOG II will be made.It will be released for the DS (if it is still in stores), 3DS, PS4, XBOX ONE, Wii (if it is still in stores), Wii U, PS VITA (if it is still in stores), and PC on November 22, 2015, possibly some delays between console releases and country releases. Here, I present to you, Jurassic Park:Operation Genesis II! Cover: Tyrannosaurus Rex roaring at Spinosaurus, not actually battling. An Oxalaia's ''sail is in the background. Background: A park and an island, with multiple dinosaur species. Park has buildings, people, fences, etc. Tagline: ''Dream, Build, and Survive... AGAIN! Gameplay Not unlike the first game, the player's main objective is simple: create a theme park/zoo featuring dinosaurs, make it popular, and make it safe with a 5-star rating. But the graphics, gameplay, and assortment of many buildings, dinosaurs, modes and options make it seem like a whole new game. Skins are avaliable, some as downloadable content, including different colors. An example of Downloadable Content is the "Crusher" Skin, a popular modification of the first game. Prehistoric Creatures Small Herbivores Kentrosaurus aethiopicus Dryosaurus altus Pachycepalosaurus Wyomingensis Homolocepale calathocercos All 3 species of Prenocephale Both species of Stegoceras Nodosaurus textilis Large Herbivores Both species of Amphicoelias Argentinosaurus Huinculensis Paralititan Stromeri Both species of Stegosaurus Brachiosaurus altihorax Camarasaurus Supermeus Giraffatitan Brancai Ankylosaurus Magniventris Ouranosaurus Nigeriensis Seismosaurus Hallorum Diplodocus Carnegii Supersaurus Viviane Lusotitan Atalaiensis Apatosaurus Louisae Edmontosaurus (Both Species) Parasaurolophus (Both Species) Corythosaurus Casuraius Prosaurolophus (Both Species) Saurolophus (All four species) Hypracosaurus Alitspinus Lambeosaurus (All three species) Maiasaura Peeblesourum Charnosaurus Jiayinensis Tenontosaurus (Both Species) Hadrosaurus Foulkii Olorotitan Arharensis Brachylophosaurus '' Small Carnivores ''Velociraptor nublarensis Masiakasaurus knopfleri Carnotaurus sastrei Majungasaurus crenatissimus Large Carnivores Tyrannosaurus rex Spinosaurus aegypticus %''Tyrannosaurus rex "ultimus"'' &''Spinosaurus aegypticus "robustus"'' '''%'Oxalaia quilombensis hadeni'' Small Omnivores Gallimimus Bullatus Protoceratops (Both Species) Styracosaurus Albertensis Large Omnivores Deinocherius Mirificus Therizinosaurus Cheloniformis Triceratops Horridus Titanoceratops Ouranos Torosaurus Latus Pentaceratops Sternbergii Nasutoceratops ''titusi'' &Robustus is a nickname for the Spinosaurus in Jurassic Park III % means DLC Trivia *Many of the dinosaurs, such as Oxalaia ''and ''Nasutoceratops,'' ''were described after 2010. *The behaviors of the dinosaurs are much more natural, such as the fact they are likely to stay closer to their territory than barging into another's territory and killing it's owner. *The tourists are more lively, and more like Zoo Tycoon 2. They are more curious about loose dinosaurs, and incredibly rarely, they may tame them. This is more common with small herbivores. *Multiple fence types are avaliable, and plants and rocks can be placed manuable. *You can go into tourist mode, and do things such as clean paths, fix fences, and lure dinosaurs manually. Death Duels Jpogiitrexspinoduel.jpg Jpogtrexraptorgepduel.jpg Jpogiitrexankyduel.jpg Jpogiitrexstegoduel.jpg Jpogiitrextrikeduel.jpg Death Duels are a mechanic first implemented in JPOG1. The winner is random, and will gain injuries from battle, such as severed limbs or bloodied anythings. The dinosaurs with the most injuries but few health issues gain more popularity. Category:Games Category:Jurassic Park IV Category:PYHNUT Category:Pythor9449